


Dirty Dancing

by sharkby1e



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Pining, References to Dirty Dancing (1987), Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkby1e/pseuds/sharkby1e
Summary: Ethan and Mark try the dance again.Request by MoonJava: "they get back to Marks place after salsa and try to do the dirty dancing lift like smoother and when Mark goes to bring Ethan down he like slides down Marks body like baby does to Johnny in the movie and like there’s ~tension~ and they like kiss"
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Dirty Dancing

"God, I'm exhausted," Ethan exclaimed, collapsing onto Mark's couch in dramatic fashion. Mark had invited him back after their salsa class for some snacks and he had been all too glad to accept. It had been fun, however, though dancing with Mark like that had only made him burn with his hidden affection for Mark, unable to properly express what he was feeling.

Because, you know, you're doomed to suffer when you fall head-over-heels for your straight-as-a-board best friend.

"Water?" Mark offered him a glass, which he took with a muttering of thanks.

Mark sat down on the other end of the couch, Ethan taking up the middle cushion entirely with his legs. Mark patted his ankle in an odd gesture of reassurance and Ethan smiled at him. It was a comfortable quiet, just two friends relaxing after a long hour of dancing.

"I think we could do that Dirty Dancing move better now, with all the stuff we did afterwards," Mark commented after a few long moments of silence. "Ethan?"

"Hm... yeah, you're right," Ethan replied, setting his glass down on the coffee table. "Let's try it."

" _Now?"_ Mark exclaimed, looking aghast. "But-"

"Isn't that what you meant?" Ethan cocked an eyebrow, knowing Mark wouldn't back down from a challenge.

"...Where do you propose, wise guy?" Mark asked pointedly. "We could easily break something in here."

Ethan thought for a moment, then said, "The guest bedroom! You hardly keep anything in there."

Mark stood up and offered Ethan his hand, just like they'd done in the salsa class. "Well, come on then, partner," he said.

Ethan took his hand and stood up, letting Mark lead him down the hall into the unused guest bedroom. There was a part of him that suddenly felt sad, sad that they would never be more than friends. Mark didn't like him the same way he did, Ethan was sure. If he did, he'd never expressed it before.

"Okay, big boy, be careful not to hit the ceiling," Mark joked, taking his place on the opposite end of the room. It wasn't a huge room, but it was big enough for Ethan to get a little bit of a run-up.

"I'm not tall enough to hit the ceiling, even with your help, Mark," Ethan shot back, grinning. He closed the door with his foot to give himself more space to back up, and he could've sworn a familiar expression flashed across Mark's face as it clicked shut.

Then it was gone, returning to Mark's goofy grin. "Well, come on, then!" he teased, opening his arms out.

"I'm just-" Ethan hopped up and down, shaking out his arms, "-getting ready!" It made Mark laugh, which was what he had been going for.

Ethan met Mark's gaze, steadying his breathing. He bent his knees and darted towards Mark, placing his hands on Mark's shoulders and letting Mark lift him up into the air. It worked, more smoothly than they'd done in class, and Ethan was relieved when his hair brushed the ceiling but his head did not hit it. Mark held him there for barely a moment before slowly lowering him, their bodies pressed flush against each other. Mark's hands held him tightly, a firm and reassuring grip on his hips that refused to let him go, even when his feet touched the floor again.

Ethan looked up at Mark, just slightly taller, and his breath hitched. Deep brown eyes, almost black in the dim light, studied Ethan's face with a gentle possessiveness, Mark's tongue darting out to wet his lips. Ethan couldn't help but stare, couldn't help but look at Mark's supple lips and red-tinged cheeks, his chocolate-brown pools of eyes and dark hair falling loosely around his face. Ethan's grip tightened on Mark's shoulders as the moment dragged on, wishing that Mark could simply read his mind and find out what he wanted.

Mark inclined his head slightly and closed the gap, his lips brushing gently against Ethan's before moving in, stealing the air from Ethan's lungs with a firm kiss. Mark's grip on Ethan's hips shifted and pushed their abdomens closer together until Ethan could feel Mark's bulge against his groin. Ethan let out a soft gasp against Mark's lips, feeling his cheeks flush red. Ethan pushed back, moving one hand from Mark's shoulder to cup his neck, steadying himself in Mark's firm embrace.

There were words unspoken between them that they still understood as Mark broke the kiss just slightly to nip Ethan's bottom lip with his teeth. Ethan hummed and let Mark guide his mouth open, allowing Mark's tongue to slip inside as the kissing resumed, more forceful this time. Ethan had imagined kissing Mark before, but he had had no idea that Mark was as needy as he was. The thought almost made him laugh. When he thought of Mark, he really didn't think of 'needy' or 'pining', but it was obvious from the way Mark was kissing him that he'd been waiting a long time for this.

They may have kissed for a moment or they may have kissed for eternity; Ethan wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was here, with Mark, who did love him after all, who did want him how Ethan had always wanted Mark.

When they finally broke apart, Ethan's hands were tangled in Mark's hair and he was breathing heavily. Mark was still very much in the same position he had been in when they'd started, his eyes taking in Ethan's flushed face and hazy gaze. Ethan let his head fall to rest on Mark's chest, listening to the quickened thrum of his heart as they stayed, bodies intertwined.

"I didn't think you loved me," Mark finally muttered, his hands slowly caressing Ethan's hips. "I thought this was foolish."

"You're not foolish," Ethan whispered. "You're a dumbass, and you're _my_ dumbass."

Mark laughed in a rich, warm tone that made Ethan's heart sing. "I've always wanted to be your dumbass," he replied, smiling down at Ethan.

"See, that's why you're a dumbass," Ethan pointed out. "You never noticed that I was in love with you."

"Shut up and let me kiss you again," Mark chuckled, and Ethan did.


End file.
